I'll be waiting
by KawaiiRose
Summary: Aaralyn Jeevas is on a mission of revenge. To catch Kira and make him pay for L's Death. Summary sucks, I know but hopefully story will be better. LxOC. Rated M for language, violence and Mature content.
1. Prologue

**I'll be waiting**  
**  
****Author's note: this is my first fanfic. It's an L/OC fic. I hope you enjoy! Sorry if L is OOC. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. I decided to call this fic I'll be waiting after I saw heard the song of the same name by Lenny Kravitz. It's featured in ****L****: Change the Wor****L****d. You can see the lyrics ****here****. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. If I did, L would still be alive and Kira would have been caught quickly.**

**Prologue**

The moon was hidden by thick clouds, making the night dark and frightening. There was no light in Japan that night. Everything seemed to be relatively calm for now. There had been any reports of any strange deaths that were linked to Kira. It was as if the threat had simply vanished. It was almost like if Kira wanted everyone to believe he was gone. To give the people a false sense of security before he struck once again.

In the confines of a small, decrepit motel room, a young woman sat on the bed, staring intently into a laptop that rested on her knees. Brushing a lose strand of her red hair, she read through the information she had just received by an untraceable source. It was all the information on the Kira case that was being investigated by a special Taskforce of the Japanese police department. She didn't have to think to hard to guess who it was that sent her this information. It was L or perhaps Watari acting on L's orders. But regardless which of the two had sent her this information, she knew that  
the investigation must be proving to be difficult and his life was in danger. She had no other explanation for why he had sent her this data. After all L asked her to keep away and not to try to involve herself in this matter. It was all for her safety.

The last time she had seen him was four months ago when he decided to take on this investigation. She remembered that night, when she had gone to him in hopes that she could persuade him not to go. She wasn't stupid; she had heard that Kira was a murder who killed criminals without even having to come in contact with them. She didn't doubt that this Kira would kill anyone who dared try to oppose him.

She had gone in hopes that she could change his mind and stay with her. She knew she was being selfish asking him to leave the case that only he could solve but she had to try. She was, after all, the only other person that L trusted wholeheartedly. And she trusted L with her very life. He was the only man she has ever loved.

Flashback

She drove from her apartment to a small cottage that was deserted in the nearby woods. It was a temporary base of operations that he used during for investigations. He would remain there until he left to Japan where he'd work alongside the Japanese police albeit keeping his identity secret.

She drove an old red Camaro to the cottage. She didn't need to knock. She had a key. She went in to find L staring at a computer screen looking at news about Kira. If he heard her arrive, he didn't show it. She took a seat on the edge of the desk and watched him. She loved him but he didn't know. She never told him. She didn't need to. Just watching him was enough for her.

"Did you just come to stare at me or is there something on your mind?" L asked not looking away from the computer screen.

"This Kira is dangerous. He can kill without coming in contact with the person he's killing. This case is difficult, isn't it?" She asked looking at the screen.

"It seems that way at first glance. But I've already learned a few things..." L paused and then turned to look at her. "But I don't think that you came all this way to tell me that. Am I right?"

"No, of course not. You're perceptive as usual." she said, smiling sadly. "The reason I came by is...to try to make you reconsider your decision...about going to Japan to investigate the Kira case. L, it's dangerous. I'm afraid that your life could be in danger if you take on this case."

"I have to go. I have to solve this case and bring Kira to justice. I can't sit idly and allow these murders to continue, you know that."

She sighed and looked away. "I know but I thought I'd try." She closed her eyes. "I'm just worried about you. I don't want to think about the danger you'll be facing. If Kira were to discover your identity, he could kill you. I don't think I could take it if you died. L, you're a very important person in my life."

"There is no need for worry. As you know, I will be safe as long as I don't reveal my identity. And the likelihood of my identity being discovered is less than 5%." He answered in that tone of voice that would annoy many others, but not her.

It was his way of being that made her fall for him. His cool logic, his mannerisms, and even his attitude made her heart skip a beat each time she was around him. To the world, L probably looked like just another eccentric man by his disheveled appearance. But she knew better. Behind those black, sleep deprived eyes, pale features, messy black locks; there was an intellectual who had the brightest mind ever. He was so cool and focused all the time that frankly she didn't know what to make of him sometimes. But still all of those things drew her to him.

She sighed. "Well, I suppose you're right, but I still can't help but worry." She looked at him for a second before turning away. How much she wished she could tell him her feelings but she didn't want to make things awkward between them. Well mostly for her since he was better at hiding his emotions. But she had to stay silent. She could never tell him how she truly felt. "L, is there, by any chance a way that I can go to Japan with you? I'd like to help in the investigation."

"No, it's too dangerous. I would prefer that you do not involve yourself in this matter. Though I appreciate your offer, I don't want to put your life at risk." He said.

"It was worth a try." She said. Her trip had been pointless, but she had expected as much when she came. "Just be careful...I must be sounding so selfish to you, aren't I?"

"Not necessarily. It's normal behavior for a woman in love." He said bluntly, never once taking his eyes off her, gauging her reaction. She didn't know how to react. How long had he known of her feelings for him? He wasn't the World's Greatest Detective for nothing. She could say that it wasn't true but she knew he wouldn't believe her. He has never been wrong.

"I don't know what you're talking about. In any case I should be going. You have so much to do...I wouldn't want to be a burden...to you." She managed to whisper.

"Why are you running? Am I not correct in my assumption? Am I wrong to believe that you are not in love with me?" L said.

She stopped just as her hand touched the doorknob. It was true that she was running because she had never meant for him to discover her feelings. She was content with loving him in secret. "I don't want this to ruin our friendship. I value your trust and friendship to much. That's why...I didn't tell you about...how I truly felt."

She turned to look at him, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. L looked at her for a moment before he walked over to her. He was still taller than her even if he stood hunched over like he did.

"You should have told me what you felt. Or I should have. In truth, it would have saved us so much time." He said. She just stood there in confusion, unsure by what he meant. Just as she was about to speak, L kissed her, pressing his lips on hers experimentally, as if seeing how she would react. His action had the effect he had anticipated. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss. She pulled away gasping for air.

"L..." She whispered silently as looked at the man in front of her. "What did you mean by what you said before? About saving us time?"

"I am indisputably in love with you. At least that's what my heart and mind tell me." He said. "I have never experienced the emotions that I'm feeling now, so I can't be quite sure."  
He looked at her biting his fingernail. His expression was so cute that it made her want to laugh.

"L, stop thinking too hard and just kiss me." She said as their lips met in a heated kiss. It was filled with so much passion and need that it intoxicated them.

L had never felt more alive in his life than he did now. For so long, he hadn't found a need for human emotions. For human interaction because he had always found himself to absorbed in his work. After all, being three of the World's Greatest Detectives didn't leave him with the time to explore human emotions. So what he was feeling now was very new to him. He couldn't understand how one woman had the power to overwhelm him. Although he shouldn't have been so surprised, he was after all only human.

There was longing in both of them that words were unnecessary. Their slow, sweet kisses soon became more urgent. Before either realized, they were tugging at each others clothes, ridding their bodies of them. They were no more than burdens at this point. The feel of the contact between their bare skin was like fire. L had never felt anything like what he was feeling as he made love to her on an inflatable mattress near the fire place. He had never before given much thought to being with a woman. There was no need. L didn't even know how he knew what to do. Sure, he had read about sex, just out of curiosity but there was an infinitesimal difference between reading about it than actually engaging in it. He didn't want to think too much about it, though. He would just allow himself to feel if only this one time in his life.

Her moans of pleasure fueled the fire. She felt her heart soar at his touch. She didn't mind the pain when he penetrated her, taking her virginity with him. She had never any doubt in her heart that he would be the one to take her innocence. She could have cried tears of joy with each thrust he made but she didn't want to give him the impression that she was in pain when it was quite the opposite. She felt him pull her close, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as he gave one final thrust that pushed them over the edge of ecstasy, filling her with his seed. She smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. The air hung heavy with the scent of their lovemaking. Her body felt slightly heavy with exhaustion. She rested her body against his. They remained there in silence. There was no need for words now. They both knew that perhaps this would be their first and last time together. Neither spoke a word at all that night as they made love again until exhaustion and sleep took hold.

The next morning, she awoke to find him gone. She was alone now. She found a single red rose lying next to a note addressed to her. Wrapping the sheets firmly around her body she reads the note. She smiles, clutching the note to her chest.

"I'll be waiting, L." she whispered as she closed her eyes for a moment before turning to look out the window.

End of flashback

She smiled at the memory of that night. It was a night that she would never forget. She couldn't forget it even if she wanted to. That night L had left her with a part of himself. She was pregnant with his child.

When she found out she was pregnant, she had been teaching at Whammy's House, where she, L, her younger brother, Matt, as well as many other children had grown up. She had been 15 years old when her parents died in a car accident caused by a drunk driver. Matt had been only 5.

Her pregnancy didn't come as a surprise to her because she already had the suspicion. She had felt faint and she had gone to the staff doctor who confirmed what she already knew. Learning that she was pregnant, she had made the decision to travel to Japan as soon as she could. She made arrangements with Roger to look after Matt, while she was gone. She had made him promise to behave and not to get into trouble. She only waited until they found a suitable replacement to teach in her place until she returned.

Matt was the first person she told of her pregnancy. He had been ecstatic to know that he was going to be an uncle. He told Mello and Near, his closest friends, and soon the three boys were going on about how they would teach the baby to play video games, to smuggle chocolate, and solve puzzles.  
They became more enthusiastic when she told them who the father was. They all idolized L; after all they were his successors.

So here she was now, in Japan, four months pregnant and with no idea where to find L. Her only clues were in the information he sent her. He must think that she's still in England. No, he probably already knew she was in Japan. Surely, he knew that she would come looking for him.

She looked over the files again, looking for a clue that would lead her to find him. Carefully looking over the information, she found an address. She wrote it down on a notepad. It was her only lead to him. She would go find him.

Before she left, she had to make sure that this information was safe. Especially from this Light Yagami, who L suspected was Kira. Transferring all of the files into a microchip that she hid in her necklace; she then deleted all the information from her laptop.

Looking at her watch, she saw that it wasn't too late. She could go to the address she'd found and see if L was there. Swiftly, she packed away all of the few belongings she had brought with her and checked out of the motel. She had rented a car when she arrived to make transportation easier.

Inputting her current location and the address she was heading towards into her laptop, she drove. It would take a good half hour to get there. It started to rain while she drove. That wasn't a good sign. L hated the rain.

She arrived at the address in a little less than she'd expected. She looked at the place to see if the addresses matched. They did. She was looking at an impressive building. It looked to be a good 20 or so stories high. She parked the car a few feet away and walked towards the building. She was in luck; a young man about her age was just arriving at the building. He was dressed in a suit and his black hair was clinging to the side of his face because of the rain.

"Excuse me." She called out to him, hoping that this man would able to help her. She pulled her coat trying to keep warm from the rain. He turned to look at her.

"Yes, may I help you ma'am?" he asks. He was tall and had a naive look about him.

"Yes...My name is Crystal Reynolds. I'm looking for someone. My fiancé, Ryuzaki." she said as she made up a name. It was for security purposes that she lied. "Do you know if this building is the Task Force headquarters?"

The man looked confused for a moment. "Yes, this is where the Task Force is heading the investigation." he replied. "I'm Matsui. Did you say that Ryuzaki is your fiancé?"

"Yes, I did. Do you know him?" She asked. She wondered if he really did know L or he just though Ryuzaki worked for L.

"Yeah. I work alongside Ryuzaki and a few others. Did you come to see him?"

"Yes. I came on his request. I've worked on several cases with him. I've known him for years." She said. She was lying of course about L having requested her help.

"Oh, well in that case come with me." he said. He didn't seem suspicious of her story. "Ryuzaki never mentioned he had a fiancée and a very beautiful one at that."

"Well, that is as expected. In this line of work, one must be careful not to disclose information that can be used against you. He's always so cautious."

Matsuda nodded, understanding what she meant. Protecting one's identity and loved ones was very important. He was surprised to learn that Ryuzaki even had a fiancée. L looked like a reclusive man that had no time for anyone or anything other than his job. Being the World's Greatest Detective and all had given him the impression that L wasn't the socializing type. He looked at the woman again and wondered how L had gotten such a beautiful woman to fall in love with him. He could tell she was deeply in love by the way she spoke of him although she used his alias. Did she not know that her fiancé was L?

He helped her with her things, as she told him that she'd left them in her car.

Inside, the building seemed all the more impressive. Matsuda took her to one of the empty floors and told her to wait there until he informed L of her arrival.

After he had gone, she turned on her laptop and pretended to busy herself while she waited. Soon, she became tired and left the room. Something was tugging at her heart, leading her towards an elevator. She didn't know what drove her to click on the button that took her below ground. Perhaps it was instinct.

Suddenly, alarms go off and panic begins to build in her heart. She rushes towards a room at the end of the hall where she heard voices.

Nothing could have prepared her for what she was seeing. The large computer monitors had the words 'All Data Deletion' on the screen. But what shocked her most was the sight of L falling to the floor. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. Without thinking, she ran towards L, catching him in her arms. The other men in the room stared in shock. Matsuda, called out to her by her alias but she didn't react. L's eyes stared at her as if in shock. She held him close. She knew he was dying.

"No, Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki, please don't die. You can't." She cried, as tears slid down her hazel green eyes. "Ryuzaki, you promised you would live. You promised me that you wouldn't die. You can't die. You can't leave me alone like this."

L stared at her sadly. He couldn't speak. His eyes wandered over to Light who stood next to the woman he loved. There was a smirk on his face for a second before it was replaced with a look of false concern. In that moment, he realized that he'd been right all along. Light Yagami was Kira. He then turned to his love. She whispered something in his ear before she pressed her lips against his.

Time seemed to stand still and soon L's body went limp in her arms. She sobbed loudly. He was dead. The realization hurt her. "No! No! Ryuzaki."

The man that stood beside her started shouting but she didn't pay close attention. Ryuzaki was dead. L was dead. The love of her life and father of her child was gone forever. She cried over his body until she felt someone trying to pull her off. She fought but in the end she was too weak to fight. She heard someone order a doctor be called before she lost consciousness.

**Author's note: Well I hoped you like my fanfic. This is sort of an introduction chapter. I hope it isn't rushed but I had to hurry. The story will begin after this. I realize that the timeline is wrong and doesn't follow the manga or anime but that was done purposely. There is a method to my madness. XD. This story is a bit AU. I wrote this because I didn't like it that L died. I cried when he died. My OC's name is Aaralyn Jeevas but uses the name Crystal Reynolds as an alias. Aaralyn is a rare American name that means With Song. It's an amalgam of Aaron and Lyn. Please read and review! Below is the letter L left her.**

C-

_I sincerely apologize for leaving you like this, after what has transpired between us, but I didn't want to wake you. I'll return to you soon, but first I must catch Kira. I ask that you not involve yourself in this matter. I made arrangements with Roger for you to have access to whatever you need. Roger was also kind enough to allow you a teaching position at Whammy's House, that way you'll be able to see your brother more often. Since he's not 18 yet, he cannot leave Whammy's House or rather he doesn't want to leave since he has made friends with Mello and Near. I assure you that I will win. I will catch Kira and bring him to justice. He won't defeat me. That is a promise. And when I return, I think it's about time I retire and leave my place to my successors. I think that they are ready to take on the responsibility of being L. As for me, I wish to live the rest of my life with you. _

Love you always, L


	2. Chapter 1

I'll be waiting

_**Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter. This story will be told in various points of views, mostly Aaralyn's. If I don't mark it, it's probably Aaralyn's POV. I might switch between characters POV but I will write that the perspective has changed to someone else. This chapter is Aaralyn's, Light, and Aaralyn's in point of view. Read and Review!**__****_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Never have, never will.**_

**Chapter 1**

**Aaralyn's POV****  
**  
Waking up from a dream only to find yourself in the middle of a nightmare that you cannot hope to escape is a very horrible feeling. I felt as if I was being in the middle of a large body of water, being tossed and turned around by waves crashing all around me, dragging me further beneath its cold, relentless waves. I was drowning in a river of sorrow. As hard as I fought, I couldn't win.

My heart lay broken. Shattered by the wind into a million tiny shards that can never be put back together. No matter how many times I try, I'll never be able to pick up the pieces. I was broken. The only thing that held me down was the baby that was growing inside me. I had to be strong. For my baby. And for L.

I don't know for how long I had been wavering in limbo, stuck between consciousness and unconsciousness but I knew I could not continue on like this. I opened my eyes slowly, looking carefully around at my surroundings. I was in the same room where that man, Matsui had told me to wait in. It was lying on a large bed, tucked in a blue cherry blossom print comforter. Above me, hung a white canopy. The walls were painted a very faint pink that they looked white.

I had not the strength to go on. How could I when I knew L was dead. I feel so alone. As I lie on the bed, I think back to the day I met L all those years ago. I had only just arrived at Whammy's house with Matt, after we'd been allowed to leave the hospital where we had been, healing from the injuries we had gotten in the accident. We had been told that we survived by some miracle but I knew better. Our mother had thrown her body over us to protect us. She used her body as a shield.

Our parents died before they reached the hospital but we survived. Since we had no other living relatives, we were to be taken to an orphanage, where they would perhaps separate us. I fought with all I had to keep Matt with me; after all I was all he had.

Then they discovered that Matt and I were extraordinarily gifted. Matt more so than me. They called Watari. He came and took us to the orphanage for gifted children. That was where I saw L for the very first time. He was always hiding in the shadows, watching us. He was a strange boy who didn't like to be in the company of others. He preferred to be by himself.

I remember that one day, a few months later, on Matt's birthday, all the other children gathered around to celebrate with us. Of course L kept his distance. I watched him. He was eyeing the cake and sweets that cook prepared. But he didn't dare come too close. I had heard from a boy my brother's age called Mello that Ryuzaki, the name they knew him by, was anti-social. None of the children dared to get to close to him. They feared him. The young children said he was an alien or some sort of monster that ate brains. They would tell the wildest tales about Ryuzaki.

I thought it was ridiculous. I remember grabbing a plate and piling it with cake and sweets and I offered it to him. L only watched me, studying me before he accepted the plate. He was a strange boy but he never ceased to amaze me. I sought him out a lot, always prepared with sweets. He was my age, only a few months younger but taller. We became good friends. I think I was the only person other than Watari that he trusted wholeheartedly. He trusted me enough to reveal to me his greatest secret. He told me he was L, the World's Greatest Detective. I believed him and even helped him in various occasions. We were a team and I slowly vegan to fall in love with the strange young man with an extreme love for sweets.

My mind was whirling with memories of L. I still couldn't believe that he was dead. I think if not for Matt or the baby that was growing inside me, I would have lost the will to keep on living.

I looked up as I heard the door open. Matsui came in, holding what seemed to be a tray of food.

"You're awake...I would ask how you're feeling but I'm sure that's a stupid question." He said with concern. "I've brought you some food."

I looked at him but didn't speak. In truth, I wasn't hungry. I didn't feel like doing anything, truth be told. I just wanted to forget. I wanted to think that this was all a nightmare but I knew it wasn't.

"This isn't a dream. Ryuzaki is really dead." I managed to say but barely above a whisper. It wasn't a question but a statement of fact.

Matsui only nodded looking at me sadly. "Yes. I myself find it hard to believe. If I hadn't seen him die, I probably wouldn't believe it." He went silent for a moment. "I'm sorry."

I smiled sadly, feeling tears in my eyes. I didn't want to cry nor had the strength. I fought the tears forcing myself to keep myself from crying. "Yeah, me too. Where is Watari?" I asked.

Matsui shifted uncomfortably. He didn't have to say anything because I understood. Watari was also dead.

My heart ached. Watari was gone. How could it be? Watari had been so kind to us. He took us to Wammy's after our parents died. He wouldn't allow my brother and me to be separated. I cared a lot about him. He was like a grandfather to me. And now he too was dead.

Matsui looked at me with concern. "I'm sorry. I don't know what to say to lessen your grief. I should probably not talk at all. I always tend to put my foot in my mouth." He said smiling sadly. "I don't mean to intrude and it's not any of my business to ask, but I was wondering how you knew L...Ryuzaki? You said he was your fiancé? Ryuzaki didn't mention you. And frankly I wouldn't have thought he had a fiancée. Sorry, you don't have to answer if you don't want to. "

I smiled slightly as I watched him try to ask questions without making me feel worse. Other police officers would have given me a full-blown interrogation. "its okay, Matsui. I don't mind." I sigh thinking clearly about what I was going to say. I didn't want to give away to much information that could lead to the discovery of my true identity or L's if they didn't already know. I knew that my words could jeopardize more than my life. I could jeopardize the lives of Matt, Near, Mello, Roger as well as my child's. Until Kira was caught, I had to be cautious. "I met Ryuzaki when we both were 15 years old. My parents passed away so my brother and I were taken in by Watari. Ryuzaki was already living in the orphanage where Watari brought us to. We became friends and he told me he was L. I helped him in various cases and I guess we gradually fell in love..."

Tears formed in my eyes but I bit my lip to hold them back. Taking a deep breath, I continued. "I told you that Ryuzaki was my fiancé when I saw you. That was technically not true but it's not a lie either. We weren't officially engaged. L had came to work on this case before that. This was going to be his last case before he retired."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. The Task Force probably will want to know but I asked them to let me talk to you first. They are probably listening to us as we speak." Matsui said.

I nodded in acknowledgement. I was aware that perhaps there were surveillance cameras and microphones wired in the room. L was always very thorough and I guessed that surveillance of the entire building was necessary. It was so typical of him.

I got up from my bed hoping to eat some of that delicious smelling food that was unfamiliar to me when suddenly I felt ill. I ran to the bathroom and puked whatever I had in my stomach. Great, I'm starting to get morning sickness, I thought.

Matsui looked at me with concern when I came out of the bathroom. "Are you alright, Crystal? What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just feeling a little bit out of the weather." I said. I didn't tell him that I am pregnant because I didn't want anyone on the Task Force knowing. I had made up my mind. I wanted to join the Task Force and help catch Kira. I had to. I wouldn't rest until that murder paid for his crimes. I would avenge L and Watari's deaths by bringing Kira to justice. Kira's reign of terror would end soon. I couldn't say that I was pregnant because I wouldn't be allowed to if they knew.

"Oh well, okay. I guess I'll leave you alone now." He said looking relieved.

"Matsui...now that L is gone...who'll take over the investigation? I presume that this investigation will continue? Am I right?"

"I'm not sure. I guess perhaps the Chief will or maybe Light." He said.

"I see...I want to talk to them, if I may?" I said.

A voice echoed through the room a moment later. It was a man's voice. "Ms. Reynolds, you wish to speak with myself or Light. Is that correct? May I ask, what do you want to talk to us about?"

I simply nod in the direction of the voice. "I want to join the Task Force. I want to capture Kira and bring him to justice. I want him to pay for what he's done. For all the pain and suffering he has caused. And I want to avenge L and Watari's deaths. I swear that I will not rest until Kira is dead."

I was determined. I put on the bravest face that I could muster. I wanted revenge and I would get it. After all Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Kira would pay. I will make sure of that.

**Light's POV**

I glared at the screen. Crystal Reynolds had openly challenged me without knowing that I was Kira. She was foolish. And soon she would be dead. I would have to make sure of that. For now, I would let her live for a while longer and then I would make her disappear like I had done with Naomi Misora.

Shame. She was a very beautiful woman. I still couldn't get it through my mind that she was in love with L. Perhaps, I could use her. She was much more beautiful than Misa. Perhaps there was no need to kill her. When I achieved my goal and became the god of a new world, I will need a woman by my side. Crystal will be mine. I would bend her to my will. I would have to get rid of Misa first. With Rem out of the picture, Misa was unprotected.

I smiled internally as I began to formulate my next move. I would try to get close to Crystal and I would break her spirit.

"Dad, I think we should let her join? She knew L better than any of us. She could help us catch Kira. I'm sure Ryuzaki would have wanted it." I said as I looked over at my father. He looked conflicted.

"I don't agree, Chief." Aizawa said. "She is not thinking straight. She wants to avenge her fiancé. She is hurt."

"We realize that, Aizawa, but we have to think of what's best for the investigation. She knew L. She knows how he worked. She could take L's place. Besides, since L is dead, this place now belongs to her. We need a base of operations. Why move now? Perhaps, we can recover the information from the hard drive." I said.

"I don't know, Light. We don't know much about her. How do we know we can trust her? How do we know that she is who she says she is?" Sochiro said.

"She is Crystal Reynolds. She was one of the very few people that L trusted." a voice said. Aiber and Wedy stood there, looking straight at the screen where we observed Crystal eating while she waited for our decision. Matsuda was talking to her. They seemed to get along already.

"You know her?" Aizawa asked still looking unconvinced.

"Yes, we do. We worked with L and she was always with him. Though we didn't know that they were engaged." Aiber said.

"I suspected that there was something going on between them." Wedy said. "I wasn't sure but I had the impression that they had feelings for each other."

"Aiber. Wedy. Do you think we can trust her?" I asked.

"Of course. She is intelligent. She is gifted and will be an asset to the team. And I believe that she may know more than she lets on. I don't think it is a coincidence that she appeared the same day that L died. He must have contacted her beforehand." Aiber said.

"Now that you mention it, it is rather strange." I said. "We need to question her further before we can make a decision."

I was about to press the button to turn on the microphone when I noticed Crystal running to the bathroom again. "Matsuda, what's going on?"

"I don't know. Crystal said she is just a little sick. It might be stomach flu." Matsuda said as he looked towards the door of the bathroom. "Light, what's going to happen to her? Is she going to join us?"

Before I could reply, Crystal emerged from the bathroom, holding her locket in her hand like if it was the only thing keeping her from falling apart.

"I have in my possession all the information about this case. L made sure that someone he trusted had access to it in case something happened to him and Watari. The only problem is that he thought I was at home, safe from all of this." Crystal said. "I saw the screens. You lost all of the data you had stored until yesterday. I have it all. You need me. Either you let me join the task force or I go and give this information to another member country of the ICPO."

Aizawa growled "Is she threatening us? If we don't let her join us, she'll give someone else the information we worked hard to acquire. We were willing to give up our lives to get all that information and now we have to abide by one girl's wishes to get it back!"

"That's Crystal, alright." Aiber commented, chuckling for a moment. "If she doesn't get her way, she plays dirty. She's just like L."

"I think we should let her join. She has the information. We have no choice." My dad said. Be turned to me and nodded.

"Fine, Crystal. You win. You can join us." I said. I made myself sound annoyed and defeated but inside I was excited. Crystal was walking straight into my hands. She was being foolish if she truly believed that she would catch Kira.

I watched her intently as she acknowledged what I just told her. I was going to turn of the surveillance cameras when she spoke.

"Before I hand over the information, I have to do a few things. I also have questions. But first, I have to go out and purchase a few things. When I came, I didn't bring very much with me. And I have to see a doctor. This stomach flu is getting to me."

"Alright. You may go and buy whatever you need. I presume you have money." I said.

"Yes, I have money. Watari made a bank account for me on Ryuzaki's orders." She answered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to change clothes. Please turn off all surveillance cameras. Matsui, you should go."

Not needed to be told twice, Matsuda left the room. I hesitated to turn off all cameras. Wedy turned them off after my hesitation. She whispered the word pervert underneath her breath. I turned and glared at her. A few minutes later, Matsuda returned followed by Crystal. She looked much more beautiful in person. Her long red hair was braided down her back. Her green eyes reflected intense determination. I took note of her clothes. She wore a loose fitted gray sweater and jeans.

"Hello, Crystal." Aiber said. She hadn't noticed him or Wedy because when she did her facial expressions.

"Aiber. Wedy. What are you two doing here? Nevermind. I'm so glad to see you." She said.

"We're glad to see you too, kid." Wedy said as she hugged Crystal for a moment before pulling away. Aiber kissed her hand like a gentleman. Aizawa uses that moment to break up their little reunion.

Crystal turned around and her eyes met mine. Time seemed to stand still.****

**Aaralyn's POV**

When my eyes met Light's I felt a shiver down my spine. I sensed something sinister from him. I knew that L suspected him of being Kira and I was thinking that he was right. L never jumped to conclusions without thinking about things thoroughly. He never made assumptions. My heart told me that L was right. This young man is Kira. There isn't any doubts in my mind. But if I was going to prove that, I had to act as if I didn't believe that Light is Kira. I would pretend to be on his side. I would get close to him and get him to trust me. Sooner or later he would make a mistake and I would make him pay for what he did.

"You must be Light Yagami." I said as I put on an act. "I read about you in the files I received. I know that L believed you are Kira."

Light looked taken aback as did everyone else. He looked away for a moment before he turned to me. There was sadness in his eyes that looked too sincere to be real.

"Yes, he did. But I am not Kira." He said silently almost as if he was hurt.

"L was wrong. Light isn't Kira. We proved it." Matsui said trying to convince me. He sounded as if he truly believed what be said was true. Light was a better actor than I thought if he was able to fool the Task Force with ease. Sochiro Yagami, Light's father obviously believed in his son's innocence. I mean, what father would want to believe that that their child was a murderer. If I was him, I would probably believe the same thing.

"I know. I don't believe that Light is Kira either. As much as it hurts me, I believe L was wrong. Although he had never been wrong before, I'm inclined to think that this time he was wrong." I lied. I knew that they believed me, I was a good liar which was why I helped L in several cases. I was a master at manipulation, something I wasn't proud of but now I had to be. For L's sake, I would pretend. I wasn't sure if Light himself believed me.

"Thanks, Crystal. I'm glad that you don't think I'm Kira. Working with alongside would be very uncomfortable if you doubted my innocence." Light said.

"It's alright. I just want to find the real Kira and make him pay. But in order to do so, we will have to work together." I said holding out my hand to Light. He took it and we shook hands. I smiled. I had to earn his trust.

"It's good to have you on the team. With your help, we'll catch Kira. L's death will not have been in vain." Light declared. I just nod in agreement.

"Yes, we will bring Kira to justice. I will avenge L. And the world will not suffer from Kira's reign of terror anymore." I said.

"Where is the information." a man with an Afro said. "If you in deed have it?"

I opened the locket, extracting the microchip with the files I'd received. This was only a copy of the original. The original had more information that L kept to himself. He didn't trust them enough with these files. Within them, were instructions in the situation of his death. And I planned on following through with them. I had to find a way to contact Near, Mello and Matt without being discovered. They would investigate the case separately as L's successors. I would keep their existence a secret for now. And of course, I had to keep L's true name a secret. For now I would take over as L. No one else, other than the Task Force, Near, Mello, Matt, Roger, myself and another select few would know that L was gone.

"Within this microchip, I have all of the information pertaining to this investigation. I will keep it for the time being, for security purposes. I need to know if I can trust you." I questioned looking at everyone gathered.

"That seems fair." Sochiro said.

I carefully place the chip back in the locket. All eyes are on me. "Okay, now that that is settled, I'll have to ask to be excused for a couple of hours. As I said before, I have a few things to take care of before I start the investigation." I say.

"Of course. Take the time you need. Just be careful if you're going out. It's dangerous out there." Sochiro said. "Matsuda, you are to escort her to where she needs to go."

Matsui or rather Matsuda nods. I wasn't happy about having been assigned someone to guard me while I was out but I was glad it was Matsuda. He looked like a good person and I felt I could trust him.

"I'll go with them." Wedy says. "It's been so long since I've seen you, Crystal. We have to catch up."

I smile and nod. As I am about to turn to leave, Light speaks up. "Crystal, before you go. Would you mind telling us L's real name. We have to make preparations for his and Watari's funeral."

I paused for a moment. I expected that Light wanted to know the name of his greatest enemy but he wouldn't know. I would never reveal that to him.

"L's name...His name is L Ryuzaki." I lied again.

"L Ryuzaki? Are you sure?" Aizawa asked. "He said that was an alias?"

"Of course he said it was an alias. He was always careful. He never revealed his real name unless absolutely necessary. He gave you his real name and led you to believe it was an alias as a test. If he died, it would prove that one of you is Kira." I said, explaining L's methods. "Watari would then have contacted me or someone else and continued the investigation."

Without waiting for further questions, I walked away, with Matsuda and Wedy following close behind. I did notice the expression on Light's face before I walked away. Disbelief was etched in his face. I smirked as my plan was already set in motion. Soon, Kira would be caught and I would avenge L's death. Not for myself, but for my baby. L's child that I carried. I had to make the world safe for this innocent child to live without fear. The world today was too dangerous even if it didn't seem like it. I wanted my son or daughter to live in a world free of Kira. This was what L would have wanted. I know it.

_**Author's Note: Wow, this was one really long chapter. I really do hope that you like it. This is the first time I have written a story and I want to know honestly if im doing ok. I want to thank Cherry Blossoms 1991 for being an awesome friend and beta reader. **_


End file.
